The Secret
by Subway-21
Summary: Si los secretos no existieran la vida sería mucho más sencilla, me encantaría llegar a decir que no habrá secretos en esta historia, pero si lo hiciera, no habría nada que contar  -AH/AR  Este summary NO ES permanente :
1. Prefacio

****

_Prefacio_

* * *

_-Por qué a lo único que podía aferrarse era a eso, a la esperanza, la esperanza de que el día siguiente llegaría-_

* * *

Su cabello negro azabache volaba libremente por el viento haciendo formas en el aire para luego deshacerse y volver a formarse otras, una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro, como la de un niño planeando alguna travesura, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo, uno de amor, uno de pureza.

Caminaba por la orilla del lago mojando sus pies descalzos, el atardecer relucía en su blanca tez con pequeños destellos dorados.

Unos metros más allá vio la silueta de una mujer sentada sola en el muelle, podía observar su contorno, frágil y pequeño, sintió una opresión en el pecho, que decidió llamarla "curiosidad"

Llegó rápidamente, donde se encontraba la pequeña, como le decían los del equipo

-¿Qué haces tan sola pequeña?- Susurró cariñosamente sentándose a su lado, ella dio un respingo al notar como Alec se sentaba a su lado

-No te escuche llegar- Dijo apoyando su mano en su corazón tratando de tranquilizarse- Observo cómo termina el día, por más de que haya sido hoy un gran día para muchos, termina, como todo lo demás- Dijo ella sin darse cuenta como una lágrima caía por su mejilla

-¿Por eso lloras pequeña?- Dijo el estirando su mano a su mejilla para limpiar con su pulgar la lágrima que ya se encontraba en su mentón

Ella sentía un mar de emociones dentro, se sentía tan sola, tan rechazada, no sabía cómo él había llegado a ese lugar, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban dentro de sus ojos amenazando con salir en cada segundo, pero luchaba por disimularlo, no debía mostrase frágil frente a él

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre estaré para ti, lo prometo- Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, las lágrimas que segundo atrás estaba intentando contener bajaron por sus mejillas libremente, empapando su rostro, Alec la abrazo por los hombros dándole un espacio en su pecho donde llorar

-No deberías prometer cosas que no sabes si las cumplirás- Murmuro ella cuando ya estuvo un poco más calmada, se separo de él, dejando parte de su remera mojada por sus lágrimas, se dedico a mirar el horizonte, dejando ver su perfil, su nariz recta y sus pómulos marcados y brillantes por las lágrimas que recién caían, las que el intentaba consolar

-Es que estoy seguro que esto lo cumpliré- Dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa, ella volteo y miro directamente a sus ojos, su ojos color chocolate hurgaban dentro de él buscando algo, su mirada se volvió algo defraudada al no encontrar lo que buscaba, bajo su mirada y jugó con un hilo que colgaba de su vestido veraniego

-¿Por qué estás aquí Alec?- Dijo tímidamente sin separar la vista de sus manos, que se movían rápidamente, enroscando y desenroscando el hilo por sus finos dedos, el estiro su brazo y apoyo su mano en sima de la suya para detenerla, ella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes comprensivos, retiro su mano suavemente, algo incomoda por la acción del chico y paso su mano disimuladamente por su cabello, para que no mal interpretara la acción

-¿Por qué lloras?- Repitió el, evadiendo la pregunta con otra, el semblante de la chica cambio drásticamente, y en sus ojos se agruparon unas nuevas lágrimas, instantáneamente el muchacho se arrepintió de su estúpida pregunta –Parece que el destino quiere que este junto a ti en este momento, ya que caminaba solo por la playa, quería salir de la rutina, relajar la presión que sentía, pensaba que un poco de caminata estaría bien, me relajaría, fue entonces cuando vi a una hermosa muchacha en la punta del muelle, pensé "Oh Alec mira eso, ¿No te parece perfecta?" sin saber que eras tú- El murmuro las últimas palabras, esperaba engañarla, por qué él no podía engañarse a sí mismo, muy bien sabía que era ella al ver solo su silueta, la conocía demasiado bien, no se podía engañar

-No seas tonto, nadie es perfecto- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de pura melancolía, que rompió el corazón del muchacho en segundos, sin saber que hacía movió nuevamente su mano suavemente por la madera vieja del muelle hasta dar con la suya, ella se sobresalto por el cálido tacto de la mano del chico pero esta vez no retiro su mano- ¿No deberías estar ahora con Rachel?- Murmuro la chica

-Creo que en este instante debería estar contigo- El le dio un suave apretón a su mano- Con nadie más- Concluyo acercándose un poco a ella, ella tardo en reaccionar, se sentía abrumada por sus sentimientos, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Esa pregunta rondaba por su mente, pero una la torturaba mas, ¿Qué hacía él allí?, el tomo ese silencio y esa cercanía permitida por parte suya como un avance, y se arriesgo a mas- Haría todo por borrar esas lágrimas que caían por tus mejillas, por impedir que sucedieran, y por evitar que vuelvan a suceder-

El levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla, mientras ella tenía su mirada perdida entre las montañas, donde el sol lentamente iba ocultándose, despidiéndose, dejándola en la oscuridad, como muchos lo habían hecho.

Durante muchos años había reprimido tantas lágrimas, se decía que esas personas no valían sus lágrimas, y que tampoco valían el ocupar sus pensamientos, se repetía eso constantemente, para evitar encontrase con la realidad, fingía ser fuerte, para no encontrase que era más débil de lo que pensaba, y eso la mataba, la mataba seguir intentando ser alguien que sabía que estaba lejos a llegar a ser, y esta tarde, todo fue confuso, rápido, esa tarde le habían abierto los ojos, la habían hecho ver en la persona que se había convertido, esa que trataba de superar, desde hace semanas, esa que siempre estará con ella, pegada a ella como una interminable tortura, recordándole todo lo que hizo

El sol ya se había ocultando por completo, dejando el cielo en un suave color violáceo, y una mancha naranja con matices dorados donde hacía unos minutos estuvo el sol, ella levanto su mirada, buscando algo, el siguió su ejemplo y también levanto la vista, viendo miles de puntitos blancos, pero uno llamo su atención, era normal, un poco más pequeño que el resto, pero lo de pequeño lo arreglaba con resplandor, brillaba como diez de esas estrellas juntas

-Están hermosas- Dijo ella dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro- Pero nunca se comparan con el sol- Dijo con tono triste, el analizo la situación rápidamente, comenzando a hablar

-Lo que sucede es que el sol, cuando se va, nos deja sumidos en una gran oscuridad, y nosotros estamos tan tristes pensando que nos dejo solos, que no nos damos cuenta de las millones de luces que nos dejo, para hacernos ver, que nunca nos dejará, por que por más de que se vaya, el siempre estará, por que el está en cada una de esas pequeñas estrellas, que brillan siempre intentando llamar tu atención para poder decirte "Nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré junto a ti"- Murmuro sin dejar de mirarla, pero no bajo su mirada del cielo

-No deberías estar aquí- Dijo sin bajar su mirada- Tú no sabes quién soy verdaderamente- Murmuro, acertando en el blanco, el se quedo en blanco, por más de que intento en estas últimas semanas, no sabía nada acerca de ella, ella era enigmática, nunca le dejaba ver quien era verdaderamente, un día estaba hablando mucho, al día siguiente se encontraba abstraída, para el ella era un verdadero rompecabezas, el intentaba entrar en su corazón, y cada vez que pensaba que lo hacía encontraba otra cerradura, ella nunca terminaba de mostrase completa a el

-Lo intento verdaderamente Nessie, sinceramente ya no se qué hacer, intento hablarte, pero me evades, intento conocerte pero te cierras de mi, quiero saber quién eres Nessie, déjame saber quién eres- Dijo en tono casi desesperado, ella se quedo sumisa de sus pensamientos, por más de que quería decirle a Alec todo, no podía, sabía que era un acto muy egoísta, es que ella no podría, no soportaría, perderlo a él, el justamente él, el único que se mostraba verdaderamente atento con ella, quien en este momento intentaba comprenderla desesperadamente

-Te hago un favor haciendo esto Alec, aunque no lo creas, será mejor así- Dijo en tono triste y suave, casi melancólico, retiró su mano suavemente luego de dale una caricia con su dedo pulgar en el dorso de su mano, fijo su mirada en sus ojos verdes, los ojos mostraban una tristeza increíble, hizo ademan de levantarse, y cuando lo hizo camino unos pasos hacia la salida- Tu no perteneces conmigo Alec- Dijo volteándose para mirarlo- Tu perteneces con Heidi- Dijo con una sonrisa, que no mostraba ningún tipo de alegría, luego se volteo y camino lentamente hasta desaparecer por las sombras que brindaban los fornidos árboles

El se quedo inmerso en sus pensamientos, sabía que ella ocultaba algo, era más que evidente, quería saber que era, quería estar con ella para ayudarla a superar esto que le causaba tanto daño, quería estar con ella para comprenderla, para amarla, para consolarla, para llorar con ella, pero ella no se lo permitía cada intento era un nuevo fracaso, y cada fracaso se volvía en sed por saber más de ella, quería respuestas, necesitaba respuestas, tenía demasiadas preguntas e ideas en su mente, y se dio cuenta de algo, no importa cuánto cueste, el tarde o temprano sabría que escondía Renesmee Cullen


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capítulo Uno_**

**_

* * *

_**_-Toda la vida trata de principios, por que cuando algo llega a su fin, hay un nuevo principio-_

_

* * *

_

-Hoy es el gran día querida- Dijo la madrastra rompiendo el silencio que se formó en la gran mesa del comedor

-Tú sabes bien que no quiero ir- Dijo Nessie en tono tosco, levantando su mirada color chocolate para colocarla sobre los ojos negros de su madrasta, ojos llenos de odio y rencor- E igual me anotaste en ese campamento, sabes bien lo que me pasa- Concluyo sin cambiar su tono de voz y bajo su mirada nuevamente a su plato, removiendo algunos vegetales, hoy no tenía apetito

-Hija no contestes así a Tanya, sabes que solo está intentando que te sientas a gusto y compartas más tiempo con tu hermanastra- Dijo su padre con voz grave, dejando un suave eco en el gran comedor

-Lo siento madrastra, lo siento padre- Murmuro Nessie sin despegar la vista de sus vegetales, odiaba todo esto, odiaba a su madrastra nueva y odiaba a su malvada hermanastra que no paraba de burlarse de ella, y lo que más odiaba era como su padre creía toda la farsa que decían frente a el

-¿A qué hora saldrá el autobús?- Volvió a hablar el padre de la muchacha

-A las cuatro de la tarde padre- Contesto ella removiendo un poco del puré de patatas con el tenedor de plata, Edward miro su reloj de plata, reluciente en su muñeca y calculo las hora que faltaban

-Pero si no falta más de una hora- Dijo mirando a ambas mujeres que estaban en la mesa, ya que su hijastra había ido a almorzar a la casa de su padre biológico

-Ya estamos listas, las maletas ya están en la cajuela del automóvil- Dijo la madrastra enviando una mirada envenenada a Nessie cuando su padre fijo su vista en su plato

-Supongo que será mejor apurarnos- Tanya tomo de un trago lo que quedaba de su jugo en la copa de cristal y se levanto diciendo un "Permiso" antes de salir por la puerta, cuando Nessie se aseguró de que ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar comenzó a hablar

-Padre, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Ella pensaba que si rogará un poco por lo menos conseguiría quedarse, ya que estaba segura que no conseguiría convencer a su padre de que su madrasta lo hacía con malas intenciones

-¿Otra vez con eso Renesmee?- Comenzó su padre- Es un solo favor el que te pido, estoy harto de tus quejas y tus maltratos hacia Tanya y su hija, ella me los cuenta llorando cada noche, ella solo intenta hacerte feliz Renesmee, ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?, es solo esto lo que te pido, si lo haces, te prometo que pasaras los próximos tres meses de vacaciones en casa de la abuela Esme ¿Si?- Los ojos de la muchacha se habían humedecido, y su pequeña nariz se había vuelto roja en la punta, su padre siempre defendía a Tanya, nunca se ponía de su lado, eso la lastimaba en extremo, ella daría su vida por él, mientras él se desvivía por Tanya, simplemente no lo podía creer

-¿Lo prometes?- Dijo ella con la voz quebrada, trato de mantenerse fuerte, pero no pudo, observo su comida y sintió como su estomago se achicaba

-Lo prometo hija- Dijo el padre dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa, una que no la había dedicado hace mucho tiempo- Ahora vamos, ya saldrá tu autobús y tus amigas ya deben estar allí- Continuó con una mirada amable, ajeno a las cuchillas que acababa de mandar al corazón de su hija, ya que ella solo tenía un único amigo, ese único amigo que la protegió millones de veces de las burlas de sus compañeros, ese amigo del que ella estaba enamorada secretamente

-Así es- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, no iba a estresar más a su padre con sus problemas, haría lo que él dijo, lo intentaría, intentaría hacer amigos en estos dos meses, e intentaría pasar al siguiente nivel con Jacob

-¿Y qué sucedió de ese muchacho? ¿Cómo se nombraba?- Dijo el padre volteándose para enviarle una mirada picarona a su hija quien desvió la mirada mientras un color rojizo se acentuaba en sus mejillas

-Jacob- Dijo ella sin despegar la vista del tapiz rojo que adornaba la sala, su padre la miraba fijamente mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, su hermosa nena estaba enamorada

-Sí ese muchacho, dile de mi parte que si para cuando vuelvas no son "novios" será muy regañando- Dijo el padre riendo jovialmente mientras se volvían a encaminar hacia la puertas de madera, que fueron talladas en 1945, el orgullo de su padre

Subieron al auto, el padre sonriendo, la hija sonrojada hasta las orejas y la madrastra con una mirada molesta, llegaron rápidamente a la academia, donde se encontraban dos grandes autobuses azules con letras amarillas que decían "Academia Internacional", el colegio se encontraba colmado de estudiantes, millones de caras desconocidas y otras miles de caras conocidas pasaron por la mente de Nessie, el estomago se le encogió al no ver por ningún lugar a su mejor amigo, tal vez después de todo no había sido buena idea la de su padre, hubiera presionado un poco mas hubiera cedido a dejarla pasar los dos meses en casa, sus ojos se humedecieron cuando el auto paro, no tenía forma de huir

Bajaron del auto mientras se dirigirán al segundo autobús seguido de Alfred, quien traía las dos maletas rosas, caminaron por en medio de la gran multitud, Nessie sentía millones de miradas clavadas en ella esperando que de vuelta para comenzar a humillarla, escuchaba millones de murmullos como _"Mira vino sola" "No está con Jacob" "Hoy en nuestro día"_ Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle del dolor, y se dio la vuelta dedicándole a todos un mirada una fría, como le había dicho Jake _¿Quiénes son ellos? Ellos no Nessien nada, por eso ni los conoces. _

Una sonrisilla se asomo por sus labios, Jake siempre encontraba una forma de alentarla y hacerla reír, su padre la vio de reojo, y la vio hermosa perdida en sus pensamientos, era idéntica a su madre, cada día se le parecía más, en sus gestos, hasta en su forma de hablar, llegaron al autobús en unos minutos, ya que Alfred había aparcado un poco lejos por la falta de lugar

-Creo que nos debemos ir amor- Dijo su padre mirándola con cariño después de que Alfred había puesto las maletas en su lugar, la mirada de Nessie se fijo en la de su padre, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco por la desesperación que la abarcaba en ese momento

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- Dijo ella con voz lastimera, le dolía que su padre le haga esto, ella era su hija, siempre lo fue, lo fue desde el primer instante en que nació hace diecisiete años, y el confiaba en una mujer que conoció hace tres años, simplemente no era nada justo, en sus ojos se amontonaron un montón de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante

-Lo siento hija, ya se tomo una decisión, la pasarás bien, lo prometo- El estiró sus brazos para abrazarla y ella como la niña que fue hace nueve años, se acurruco en su pecho, ella confiaba ciegamente en él, no hacía falta que lo prometa, el era unas de las únicas cosas que tenía en este mundo, y estar perdiéndolo como lo hacía ahora, como lo hacía cada segundo que el pasaba con su madrasta, eran punzadas en el alma, ella no quería perderlo, no quería perderlo nunca

-Renesmee, no nos separaremos para siempre- Susurró el padre en la oreja de la niña que no se soltaba de su abrazo- Solo serán dos meses- Dijo seguro, pero a ella no le importaba eso, le importaba lo que haría su madrastra cuando tuviera el camino libre esos meses, y eso la entristecía, y este era como su adiós por que cuando ella volviera, estaba segura de que su padre ya no sería el mismo

-Lo siento padre, es que nunca nos separamos por tanto tiempo- Dijo ella con una sonrisa extremadamente triste

-No lo sientas hija, tienes razón, pero lo bueno de las idas, es que siempre están las vueltas- Dijo sonriéndole con cariño a su hija, escucharon como alguien tosía detrás de ellos, ambos se voltearon enojados por la interrupción y se encontraron con Tanya con los brazos cruzados, el semblante enojado del padre cambio repentinamente a uno mucho más amable y cariñoso, mientras el de su hija se acentuó

-Hora de irnos Eddie- Dijo empalagosamente mientras se acercaba a él, el rostro de Nessie cambio a uno preocupado, aún no había ha visto a Jake, si se iban, rápidamente vendrían por ella, cosa que quería evitar por completo

-Bueno hija, creo que este es el adiós- Dijo su padre con una mirada triste, mientras con un brazo abrazaba por la cintura a Tanya, Nessie se volteó y observo a su alrededor, no había nadie conocido, pero muchas sonrisas maliciosas se asomaban por los labios de muchos chicos

-Supongo que lo es- Dijo ella volteándose a verlos- Muchísimas gracias por esto, adiós Tanya- Dijo con sarcasmo sobrecargado en su voz de lo molesta que estaba- Adiós padre- Dijo mas suavemente, con sinceridad- Te extrañaré a montones- Dijo mientras corría a dedicarle un último abrazo, pero en su mente solo se decía, _"Para gastar tiempo, espero que Jake llegué pronto no creo que esto duré mucho"_

-Bueno nos vamos, adiós- Dijo Tanya entrometiéndose y estirando el brazo de su padre, comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, dejándola sola, la gente se abría paso para dejarlos pasar y luego cerrarse, y justo segundos antes de que desaparecieran, Tanya se volJake para mandarle una sonrisa envenenada, Nessie giro sobre sus talones, y con la frente en alto se dirigió hacia las gradas, donde no había tanta gente amontonada, llegó rápidamente, huyendo de algunos comentarios molestos que lanzaban compañeros de aula y otros de personas que nunca antes había visto, se sentó decidida y saco su ejemplar algo gastado de _"Romeo y Julieta"_ , ya lo había leído muchas veces, casi se lo sabía de memoria ya que era una fiel admiradora de Shakespeare, pero esa mañana estaba apurada y tomo lo primero que vio

Pasó rápidamente sin mucho interés las primeras páginas de titulo e índice y comenzó a leer el primer acto, no paso mucho tiempo pero sintió una mano en su hombro, emocionada se dio vuelta pensando que era Jacob, se sorprendió mucho al ver a una chica, de cabellos ondulados hasta la cintura, de un color rojizo poco común, unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa sincera

-Hola, soy Samanta- Dijo la chica estirando su mano hacia adelante, Nessie estaba atónita, no despegaba sus ojos de la mano extendida de la muchacha y su boca estaba entreabierta, se dio cuenta de que estaba tardando más de lo normal, pero hacía años que alguien no la saludaba así, sin hacer una broma luego, pero esta chica tenía algo distinto que hizo estirar su mano a Nessie y estrecharla aún conservando su mirada desconfiada

-Hola, soy Renesmee- Dijo ella con una mirada desconfiada aun, la muchacha de cabello rizado bajo su mirada hasta el libro de ella y volvió a mirarla

-No desconfíes de mí, lo que sucede es que vine con mi hermano, y las amigas de su novia son todas superficiales, y estuve caminando un poco, tratando de alejarme del gentío y te vi, vi que leías "Romeo y Julieta", no creo que ninguna de las personas con las que hable hasta ahora lo hayan leído- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Nessie no pudo más que bajar su mirada atónita hasta su libro y volver a subirla hasta la cara de la chica que se había presentado segundos antes, hizo lo mismo unas cuatro o cinco veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que se veía, ella podría ser su mejor amiga y lo estaba arruinando

-Perdona mi actitud, lo que sucede es que nunca nadie antes me había hablado así- Dijo Nessie sentándose nuevamente y golpeando suavemente las gradas con su mano derecha para que ella tomará asiento a su lado

-¿Cómo que así?- Dijo la rizada extrañada mientras cruzaba sus dedos sobre sus piernas, Nessie se digno a mirar sus ojos mieles, llenos de carisma y amistad

-Amistosamente- Nessie pronuncio esas palabras con un tono nostálgico –Es difícil ser la rara de la escuela- Nessie bajo la mirada hacia la punta de sus zapatos que los movía nerviosamente haciendo chocar las puntas suavemente, ella no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse tan rápidamente con las personas, Samanta se dedicó a mirar con ojos enternecidos a su nueva amiga

-¿Rara de la escuela?- Dijo con tono irónico- Hasta ahora eres la persona más normal con quien entable conversación, las otras chicas no podían estar cinco minutos sin retocarse el maquillaje y preguntarme como se veían- Samanta río tras su último comentario y se sorprendió al escuchar la suave risa de Nessie

-¿Dices que me veo bien con estos jeans? - Continuó Nessie con tono burlón remedando a su hermanastra, Samanta rió más fuerte, provocando que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, ninguna de las dos se percato del muchacho que venía hacia ellas y las dos callaron abruptamente sus risas al verlo parado frente a ellas

-¿Renesmee?- Pregunto con voz grave que era perfectamente reconocido por Nessie, ella levanto la vista y se encontró con sus ojos color negro azabache, los que tanto había extrañado los últimos días, Nessie después de pasados unos segundos de notar que estaba ahí, se levanto rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo, Jake lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos

-Te extrañe enana- Susurro Jake en el oído de la castaña, mientras ella tomaba un color escarlata, la mente de la muchacha solo podía pensar en ese momento en lo mucho que le gustaba Jacob, el, el que siempre estuvo con ella, el que la defendió, asimismo le encantaba sus ojos negros profundos y amigables, su cabello negro, corto y siempre desprendía una fragancia deleitable, era alto, musculoso, ya que era el capitán del equipo de natación y agradable, sumamente agradable

-Tú no sabes cuánto te necesite- Dijo ella sonriendo aún en su pecho ya que no pensaba soltarse en un buen rato -Mi madrasta esta cada vez más insoportable, y ni hablar de mi hermanastra, creo que estoy perdiendo cada vez más a mi padre- Nessie suspiro apenas termino de relatar aquello, lo que provoco que el morocho la abrazará más fuertemente.

-Siempre estaré contigo, eso lo sabes- Murmuro el sin aflojar ningún segundo su abrazo, él sabía por lo que pasaba su amiga, le era difícil y el la quería ayudar, sabía todo de ella, compartían todo, eran cómplices en todas las travesuras que realizaran, y él lo último que haría era dejarla, ambos estaban tan abstraídos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de la pelirroja que los miraba desde las gradas

-Lo sé, pero es que me siento tan sola Jake- Musito la castaña nuevamente, ella sabía que Jake siempre estaría para ella cuando la necesitaba, sabía que podía contar con él en cualquier momento, tal vez eso era lo que hacía que le quiera cada vez más, cada segundo que pasaba con él era mágico, único

-Lo solucionaré, ya no te preocupes por ello- Susurro el muchacho con tono de consuelo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello, repentinamente Nessie se separo de Jake y corrió nuevamente a las gradas, donde arrastro a su amiga a donde estaba Jake con una reluciente sonrisa

-Jake te quiero presentar a Samanta, la conocí recién- Dijo Nessie entusiasmada, luego vio el rostro de la pelirroja que adquiría un color rosáceo y que las pupilas de los ojos de Jake se dilataban por la sorpresa, Nessie no dejaba de mover sus ojos, del rubio a la pelirroja, que no hablaban pero se enviaban miradas significativas

-¿Sammy?- Dijo el sonriendo- No puedo creer que nos volvamos a encontrar- Nessie perpleja no pudo decir nada, se limito a observar la escena, Sammy estiro su mano y Jake la tomo gustosamente, él pensaba que no volvería a ver a Samanta, esa chica inteligente y bonita, que la hacía recordar constantemente a Nessie, y hoy la encontraba aquí, en cambio por la mente de la muchacha, solo podía pasar recuerdos de lo caballeroso y gentil que fue él con ella, y lo mucho que disfrutó con el esos momentos provocándole un fuerte sonrojo

-Jake es un placer volver a verte, estas apuesto- Dijo la pelirroja guiñando un ojo para luego reír hasta quedar sin aire, Nessie palideció, estaba asombrada, pero más que nada asustada, temía por perder a Jake, el nunca había comentado que había conocido a una chica, y menos que se llevaran tan bien, ellos siempre compartían todo, tal vez exageraba, trataba de convencerse en vano por que igual seguía esa absurda pregunta en su mente ¿Por qué lo había ocultado?

-No me habías comentado que se conocieran- Soltó inconscientemente Nessie, y se arrepintió al instante ya que Jake la miro con reproche, el nunca la miraba así, ¿Por qué ahora lo haría?, ahora no se arrepentía de haber preguntado, necesitaba saber, Jake no podía ocultarle nada a ella, Jake cambio su expresión al ver como ella le sostenía la mirada a una más relajada, se acerco a ella y le abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola a sí mismo

-Lo siento, se me olvido comentarlo- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible en la oreja de Nessie, su aliento le produjo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, y luego beso su oreja, esa era la forma de pedirse perdón mutuamente, no había una mejor, Jake se separo lentamente para ver el rostro de Nessie totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, Nessie estaba perdida en el cielo, y ese cielo tenía nombre Jacob Black, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con Jake mirándola maravillado, se sonrojo aún mas tomando un color escarlata, Jake simplemente le sonrío y la abrazo por la cintura mientras charlaba animadamente con Sammy sobre un libro

-CHICOS POR FAVOR REUNANSE EN LOS GRUPOS, YA SALDRAN LOS AUTOBUSES- Se escucho una voz predominante, luego de que haya dicho eso se escucho un gran barullo, personas corrían de aquí para allá con papeles y maletas, otras simplemente reían del espectáculo y otras se limitaban a seguir las reglas dichas por el profesor

-¿Qué grupo son?- Pregunto Nessie, al menos uno debía estar con ella, no tendría tanta mala suerte, ambos buscaron un papelito dentro de su bolsillo, Jake fue primero quien lo desdoblo y trato de plancharlo un poco, y luego Sammy quien siguió los mismos pasos que el anterior

-Soy uno- Dijo Sammy sonriente, o no, una menos, yo era grupo dos, ¿Qué haría si Jake también es grupo uno? Se quedaría sola, y sería un perfecto blanco, se sintió pequeña y indefensa, sintió como si todos la miraban esperando su próximo movimiento, esperando que este sola para humillarla

-Oh, creo que nos separaremos, soy grupo dos, ¿Tu Nessie?- Nessie soltó un largo suspiró, toda su preocupación se escurrió en un segundo, sonrió confiada ya que le tocaba con Jake

-Soy grupo dos- Dijo sonriéndole a Jake, que rápidamente respondió con otra sonrisa, Sammy los miraba con una sonrisilla, debía admitirlo, algo celosa estaba, pero no iba a dejar que esos malos sentimientos arruinen una gran amistad como esa, así que desilusionada se despidió de sus amigos yendo al fastidioso grupo de amigos de su hermano, le esperaría un largo viaje

-CHICOS POR FAVOR REUNANSE EN SUS AUTOBUSES- Volvió a repetir el profesor, Jake sonrió de lado, haciendo que el corazón de su compañera se acelerase, tomo su mano y caminaron sin prisas al segundo autobús

-¿Estas lista?- Murmuro el antes de adentrarse al autobús azul, el autobús que los llevaría a un nuevo destino, el lugar donde ellos comenzarán nuevamente, desde el principio.

* * *

Hola a todas =) quiero agradecer muchísimo a todas las lectoras =) Me puse muy feliz al ver los 4 review's ya que soy súper nueva en esto!

Queria comentarles de que Samanta es una especie de Leah pero buena, no sabia si poner a Leah o crear un nuevo personaje, asi que cree uno nuevo =S

**_Mmm y otra cosa chicas, cambie a Rachel por Heidi, por que no queria agregar a tantos personajes nuevos, perdon por las personas que ya leyeron el capitulo anterior con el nombre Rachel, y tambien a las que tienen Story Alert =(_**

Bueno despidiendome les digo que ahora comienza la historia ; )

Cualquier duda, molestia, ganas de felicitar, etc. Son aceptadas, solo dejen un review de premio si les gusto =)


End file.
